1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for indicating musical notes and chords. More particularly, the present invention is a device for indicating musical notes playable for any musical chord types in any musical scale with said notes being visually associated with the finger boards used to play selected musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art